This invention relates to beverage compositions, more particularly to flavoured beverage compositions.
The term beverage used in this specification and claims is defined as a drink prepared by infusing a vegetable product derived from a leaf or bean and includes products such as tea, coffee, cocoa, blackcurrant, jasmine and herb teas.
This invention is concerned with the flavouring of such beverages. Public taste for new beverages and for cheaper forms of existing ones exists and this invention provides a means of producing beverages with a flavour which contrasts with or enhances that of the vegetable product on which the beverage is based. The invention also provides new beverage compositions.
It is desirable that the beverage composition provided by this invention appears to be similar to the beverage as normally used.